Je veux être ton ange
by Nahamy
Summary: Ma première fic sur GW, Heero et Duo nous ouvrent leurs coeurs


JE VEUX ÊTRE TON ANGE.  
  
POV DUO Comme chaque matin je me lève, me rend dans la cuisine et tout recommence. Tu me regardes avec tes yeux froids, tu ne prononces aucune parole et moi petit à petit je m'éteins. Tu ne comprends pas, pour toi je ne suis qu'un soldat, un assassin. Tu ne vois que l'extérieur, des yeux clairs et toujours un sourire aux lèvres, mais je suis torturé. Torturé car je t'aime et toi tu ne voit rien. Tout ce que je veux c'est être ton ange, ton ange gardien, t'entourait de mes bras et de mes ailes pour te protéger. Je voudrais qu'une seule fois, une seule et unique fois que tu me souris, et me parle tendrement, Mais c'est comme d'espérer que le feu gèle ou que l'eau s'enflamme. Alors je reste là et je meure peu à peu mais de l'intérieur, et je te regarde évoluer autour de moi Toi qui est iceberg chaque nuit je rêve que tu devient braise sous mes baiser Mais tu es glace et ton c?ur est gelé à jamais. Je ne vis qu'au rythme de nos combats, le seul moment où je fais corps avec toi. Et voilà tu te lève de ta chaise et part. Et je reste là à te regarder partir, je voudrais t'appeler, te dire de rester avec moi, De me prendre dans tes bras mais je ne dis rien, je baisse les yeux et te laisse t'en aller.  
  
POV HEERO Ça y est ses pas résonnent dans l'escalier, il arrive. Il s'assoit sur sa chaise et porte ce grand sourire qui lui va si bien. Je laisse mes yeux dans mon bol de café, essayant de m'y noyer, Il ne faut pas que je le regarde, mais c'est trop dur. Je lève les yeux et plonge dans deux améthystes, Ces yeux d'une couleur si inhabituelle et cette tresse mettant en valeur son dos et ses reins. Ça y est je me noie, je ne peux rien dire perdu dans ses yeux, Ses yeux qui me guident au c?ur des combats, quand nous ne faisons plus qu'un, Tes yeux plongé dans les miens, nos deux esprits qui se comprennent sans qu'un mot ne soit prononcé, Je suis si bien, malgré les balles qui sifflent et les explosions qui résonnent. J'aimerais être ton ange, te protéger, te rassurer, sécher tes larmes quand tu pleures, Te prendre dans mes bras et te serrer très fort. Je crois que je t'aime et ça me fait peur, On m'a appris à être le Soldat Parfait, un iceberg comme tu me surnommes, Et un glaçon n'a pas de sentiments. Je n'en peux plus, je me lève et tes yeux d'améthystes suivent mon mouvement avant de disparaître. Je m'éloigne mais toujours je ralentis espérant que tu m'appelles, ou que tu te jettes dans mes bras mais tu ne le fais jamais et je sens mes yeux s'humidifier alors je pars, Non je fuis plutôt, je te fuis je ne veux pas que tu vois mes larmes car tu en es la cause. Et chaque matin c'est pareil j'attend ton arrivée, me noie dans tes yeux et finalement pleure. Tous les matins je souffre mais en silence, j'ai choisis, Je préfère te voir et souffrir plutôt que de ne t'avoir jamais connus Moi le glaçon et toi l'homme de feu tu as réussit à me faire dégeler sans que tu t'en aperçoive Et la glace de mon c?ur fond par mes larmes.  
  
Heero s'appuya sur la porte et soupira , il essuya ses larmes et monta dans sa chambre. Au même moment Duo essuyait ses propres larmes qui commençaient à couler et soupira . Il se leva et monta à son tour dans sa chambre.  
  
Quatre en avait assez cela faisait prés de trois mois qu'il voyait ses amis dépérir ses deux idiot crever d'amour l'un pour l'autre mais aucun ne s'en apercevait, il était temps de mettre en place l'opération Coup de C?ur. Le lendemain Trowa sur l'ordre de son mamour emmena Duo mangé des glaces, pendant ce temps Quatre se faufila dans la chambre de Duo et prit son journal intime, puis il se rendit dans la chambre d'Heero. Et sur ce il partit. Heero prit le livre et commença à le feuilleter et s'arrêta en voyant que s'était le journal intime de Duo, mais voyant apparaître plusieurs fois son nom il poursuivit sa lecture. Et tout d'un coup il se sentit plus léger au fire et à mesure qu'il lisait, tous ces mots étaient presque identique à ceux qu'il avait lui même écrit dans son ordinateur. Duo rentra monta tout de suite dans sa chambre et chercha son journal intime voulant mettre sur papier ses sentiments de la journée. Il fouilla toute sa chambre mais ne le trouva pas il s'apprêtait à sortir quand quelqu'un frappa. Il n'acheva pas sa phrase voyant son journal dans la main d'Heero   
  
Il n'acheva pas sa phrase cette fois non plus, Heero venait de poser ses lèvres sur les sienne, tout doucement comme si il avait peur de l'effrayait.  
  
S'en était trop pour Duo il s'élança dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait et pleura tout en lui rendant son baiser. Dans le couloir Quatre souriait l'opération Coup de C?ur était une réussite. 


End file.
